


oil & water

by poalimal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, That's So Poindexter! (i.e. making loaded assumptions), mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Nursey was yelling. Will was trying to study, Chowder was sick and trying to sleep on the couch, and Nursey. was.yelling.





	oil & water

 

'Yo, Dex!' Nursey was yelling. Will was trying to study, Chowder was sick and trying to sleep on the couch, and Nursey. was. _yelling_. 'Pass me a bottled water?'

Will stalked into the living room, furious. His heart did an angry twist-thump when he saw that Nursey was wrapped all around Chowder and his blanket, practically _suffocating_ him.

Nursey brightened when he saw him, and he opened his mouth, probably to keep shouting. Will cut him off with a hiss: 'Get it your. self.'

He went back to the kitchen, trying not to twitch in annoyance when Nursey followed right in on his heels, bumping his way to the quarter-full cooler from last night.

Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Nursey toss his chosen water bottle up by the middle and catch it by the base. 'How do you do it all, Dex?' Nursey said, so brightly curious that there had to be some insult, some sarcasm on the way. Will instinctively drew up his arms. 'Looks like you're trying to study for--' _one_ , _two_ , _three_ , he mouthed silently, staring down at Will's textbooks, '-- _three_ exams at once. And yet you still make the time to treat me like shit! I'm impressed.'

'Oh, fuck off,' Will said, pulling out his chair again to sit down. Nursey always had some bullshit to say.

On the couch, Chowder coughed. 'Guys?'

Nursey nearly shoved Will into the table, he ran into the living room so fast. Fucking _dick_. 'Hey,' he heard Nursey say. 'How you feeling, buddy?'

'Dex?' Chowder said, feebly. He groaned.

'Oh my god, Dex, you're _giving him nightmares_ ,' Nursey said, shaking his head at Will once he entered the living room. He turned his back before Will could do anything more than roll his eyes, perching on the couch and totally crowding Chowder. 'It's ok, buddy, it's me - he can't hurt you anymore.'

'Oh my god, would you shut up?' Will snapped. He knew he shouldn't care that Nursey essentially called him ugly all the time. And he didn't care. Nursey was stupid, is all.

'Guys,' Chowder said weakly. 'Don't.'

Nursey brushed Chris's hair back from his face. Chowder pushed up into his palm, eyes fluttering closed. Nursey made a-- weird noise. 'Tell me what you need, C.'

'Dex,' said Chowder, again. 'Dex?' Will gave Nursey a triumphant look, intentionally banking his worry when he saw up-close how bad Chowder looked.

'Whatever you need, just say the word,' Will said.

'Water,' Chowder croaked. 'Please. Water.'

'No, see, I already got you water, Chris--' said Nursey, because he always wanted to argue instead of listening to what people said. Will just did what he was asked. When he came back out into the living room, after a little digging, Nursey was perched up on the couch arm, leaning a little over Chowder. Chowder was stretched out and staring up at him like some kind of red-cheeked bird.

'--can't drink after me,' Chowder was saying, 'then you'll get sick, too.'

'Well, then you can take care of me,' Nursey murmured, 'you'd probably be really good at it.' Chowder hummed, smiling faintly. 'And I don't think I'd mind so much. If it were you.'

In a loud voice, Will said, 'I have your water, Chowder.' Nursey jumped like he'd been caught doing something weird or wrong - _which he had been_. Who creeped on someone when they were sick? Seriously, ugh.

Chowder leaned up a little with a grunt, hands outstretched. Will passed him his water bottle, waiting for Nursey to pick up on the fact that _his_ water bottle was 64 oz, but Nursey's had only been 32.

Nursey looked at the water bottle. Then he looked at Will. Will smirked. Nursey scowled.

'Thank you, Dex,' said Chowder. He passed the water bottle to Nursey.

Nursey and Will blinked at each other. Was Chowder delirious? 'No, Chris, that's for you,' Will told him.

'Yea, dude,' said Nursey, 'Dex got that for you.'

'And he gave it to me,' said Chowder, closing his eyes, 'but when you asked for one for me, he s-a-i-d--' his voice trembled, and he broke out into coughs, 'I'm f-i-ne, no, I'm fine! You asked for water, and he said no, and then you guys started fighting in the kitchen.' Will and Nursey made guilty eye contact. He'd heard them fighting? 'But now he got you water, and you got _me_ wa-ter,' his voice started getting tight and thin, 'so now you can't fight any-anym-o-r-e.' Another round of coughs went through him, and he reached for the smaller water bottle, now on the table, and drank deeply.

Will could see that Nursey wanted to press it, wanted to explain, God, he always had _something_ to say.

Chowder re-capped the water with a commercial-worthy 'Ah!' and grinned at them both. Nursey smiled down at him, swinging his free leg a little in place - then he flicked his eyes up to Will.

'Thank you, Dex,' he said, still smiling, 'for getting me water.'

Will swallowed. 'Uh, no problem,' he said, caught off-guard. 'Anytime.'

Nursey laughed, smile gone too-sweet and sceptic. Will remembered why he was so annoying.

'Sure, yea,' said Nursey, clearly humouring him for Chowder's sake. 'Anytime.'

 

* * *

 

And that's why Will always gets Nursey water, even when he doesn't ask for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like first year. Not just because Dex just assumes the worst of Nursey and immediately jumps down his throat over things he would talk through with anyone else, but specifically because he assumes at one point that Nursey is calling him ugly. And for him to feel comfortable thinking that that is a kind of insult that Nursey would routinely employ against him, idk. It just feels like he just doesn't know him that well.


End file.
